The loud house-Long lost brother
by IzzyTheAssassin
Summary: You guys know of the loud house right? And how its about a boy have 10 sisters? Well what if i told you that Lincoln had a long lost older brother but the question is where has he been all this time and what kind of in-pack will that have on the rest of the family? there's only one way to find out
1. Lynn's new friend

It was a normal day in the Loud house everyone was getting ready for school Lori,and Leni where putting on makeup Luna was packing her guitar Luan was packing Lynn was playing Soccer in the house Lucy was talking to Edwin the twins were fighting over something like always Lisa was working on experiments Lily was with her parents and the only boy Lincoln was getting dress. But this story is not about him it's about his 13 year old sister Lynn and how her life and the rest of her family's lives change forever.

 **(Random time skip)**

All the siblings arrive at their schools safety Lynn was on her was to her first class when she suddenly bumped into someone.

"Oh i'm sorry I wasn't looking where I was going i'm new here". Said a boy Lynn's age

"Its okay I understand besides I play football so its no biggy". Lynn said while getting up

"Cool I play football too". the boy said excited

" Wow you trying out after school"? Lynn asked

"Yep so if we both make it then we can get to know each other". he said happily

"cool it would be fun". Lynn said in a mellow tone voice

They both look up to the ceiling after hearing the first bell.

" shoot I better get to class what do you have"? Lynn asks

"I have math with Mrs. Forth" answers the boy

"Me too we could walk together if you want". Lynn said short of excited

"Sure I don't mind but by the was I never got your name". the boy exclaims

"Oh my name is Lynn". Answers Lynn "What about you".

" My name is Leo is nice to meet you Lynn". Leo saids happy

"Well then shall we get to class Leo"? Asks Lynn

" Sure let's go". Leo response

And with that said Lynn and Leo make there way to math class while Leo is happy making a new friend.

 **(After school)**

Lynn arrived at the football field with all her sports gear at hand after getting change into her workout cloths which is just a white tank top with red shorts she steps onto the field. The first person she sees is Leo who is wearing a dark blue t-shirt with black shorts with blue and white seekers .

"heyLynn glad you made it". Leo says happy to see Lynn

"Oh please I wouldn't miss it ready for me to school you?" Lynn asks in her same old competed tone.

"Oh it's on my friend I'm ready to prove you wrong." Leo answers in a competed tone

 **(After tryouts)**

Lynn and Leo just finished tryouts without breaking a sweat they both got back into their normal clothes and started heading to their homes.

"Man we crush tryouts". Lynn said excited

"Yeah we sure did and I have to admit your better than you look". Leo saids with a smirk

"Yeah that what happens when you underestimate a girl". Lynn exclaims

Lynn and Leo arrive at Lynn's house she goes to the front then turns to Leo.

"Sorry i would ask you if you would like to come in but my sisters would freak out that I brought a boy home and would think we're dating". Lynn explains to Leo

"I understand I would probably do the same if I were in your shoes but we could hang out sometime away from your house". Leo saids

"Yeah I would like that how's tomorrow"? Lynn asks Leo

"Tomorrow is great i'll see you then". Leo says happily

With that said Leo starts walking home while Lynn opens the front door she is greeted by all nine of her sisters giving her excited looks and it was at that moment Lynn knew they heard her conversation with Leo.

"Omg Lynn that boy is toots cute". Leni saids while shaking her hands

"Leni is literary right". Lori Exclams

"Looks like Lynn hit it off with this one get it."

Every groans at Luan's horrible pun in annoyance.

"Guys look me and Leo are just friends so whatever you do please don't embarrass me". Lynn begs her sisters

"Dude don't worry we won't embarrass you. saids Luna

"Whatever i'm going to my room". Lynn saids while going upstairs

After Lynn went upstairs the sisters went back to doing there normal things but Luna couldn't help but think that the name Leo sounded familiar .

 **A/N: This is a another story I started about a year ago but stopped the other chapters are out on Wattpad and I plan on posting them all to here if the story gets viewers or feedback I may continue the story but anyway I gotta go soo later peeps**

 **Izzy**


	2. The familiar name

It's late in the evening everyone in the house is asleep except for Luna who was tossing and turning in her bed stuck in her thoughts thinking about the name Leo for some reason the name rang a bell but could not put a finger on it.

"Maybe i'm just overthinking it". Luna says to herself

"Maybe a glass of water will clear my head".

Luna steps down from the top bunk and quietly walked out of her room trying not to wake Luan. She makes her way downstairs and in to the kitchen she gets a cup and fills it with water. Luna takes small sips at a time still having the name Leo stuck in her head she didn't know why but she couldn't get the name out of her head. Luna finishes her water and starts to make her way back to her room but stops when she hers her parents Rita loud and Lynn loud Sr talking and they don't sound happy

"Lynn what do we If Lucas is back in town what if he comes here with you know who". Rita said worry

"Don't worry honey everything is going to be alright Lucas will not come here remember we made a compromise remember"? Lynn Sr asks trying to calm his wife

"I know but i'm scared that the kids are going to find out about Leo."

That hit Luna hare her mom and dad know who this Leo Person is Luna felt weird he head started to spin then everything went dark.

 **(2 hours later)**

"Luna honey are you okay"? Rita asks

"Mom"?

Luna saw that she was on the couch with her mom and dad next to her he sits up and looks at her parents with a confused look and a look a question.

"Mom who's Leo"? Luna asks upfront

Rita give Lynn Sr a scare look

"Luna how do you know about Leo"? her father asks in a stern voice

"Well Lynn met this boy named Leo and the name rang a bell and I couldn't sleep so I came downstairs to get some water so I did but when I was going back to my room I herd you and mom talking and well i guess I passed out after hearing his name". Luna explains

"Does this boy have dirty blond hair by any chance"? Lynn Sr asks scare

"I think so I didn't get a good look at him". Luna answers

Rita and Lynn Sr both give each other scare expectation then look at Luna Rita looks at the stairs to see if the others are eavesdropping once the cost was was clear Rita spoke.

"Look honey there's a reason why that name sounds familiar to you and i'm going to tell you why but promise me you won't tell the others especially Lynn".

Luna knew after what her mother said that whatever she was about to tell her was serious so she knew she had to keep this promise no matter what.

"I promise". Luna says looking at her mother

Rita sit down on the couch along with Lynn Sr and speaks

"Okay it all starts on the day Lynn was born".

 **A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and the reason why I made it about Luna was because she is my favorite character this will be one of few chapters that are not mainly about Lynn and yes the next one will be about Lynn but also Luna more coming and also as the story comes along chapter will get longer but have a good day/night and later peeps**

 **Izzy**


	3. Lynn and Leo's day out

"Holy smokes dude"! Luna yells

"Shhhh I know but you can't tell any of your siblings especially Lynn". Rita explains

"But...but".

"No buts Luna now please go back to bed and pretend this talk never happened".

"Okay mom goodnight".

Luna gets up from the couch and goes back to bed as soon as Luna is out of sight Rita turns around and talks to Lynn Sr.

"Honey what do we do what if she tells the others"?

"Don't worry dear you know Luna she won't tell the others".

"I hope your right Lynn I just can't believe she remembered she was so little when it happened".

"I know but let's try not to worry too much let's just go back to bed".

"Yeah you're right".

 **(The next day)**

It's the next day Lynn goes down the stairs and sees Lori, Luna, and Luan in the living room watching TV

"Oh hey Lynn mom, dad, and the others went out they won't be back for awhile". Lori saids

"Okay I'm heading out anyways to hang out with Leo".

"Ohhh hanging out with you boyfriend I hope your date goes eggolent ha ha ha get it"? Luan jokes

"Luan Leo is not my boyfriend and where not going on a date".

There is then a knock at the door Lynn opens the door and sees Leo in a light blue hoodie and jeans with some dark blue highlights in his hair.

"Hey Lynn ready to go"? Leo asks

"Yeah I just got to get dress tho". Lynn answers

"You just woke up"?

"Hey it's a Saturday don't judge".

"Understandable".

Lynn and Leo step into the house and Lynn goes upstairs while Leo stays downstairs right away Lori and Luan start bugging in.

"So you must be Leo"? Lori asks excited

"Yep and you must be Lynn's oldest sister Lori"?

"You're right how did you know"?

"Lynn told me about you guys but aren't there supposed to be 11 of you"?

"The others are out it's just us for now".

"Hey you ever heard about how the frog and the toad fell in love it's said they took the leap of fate ha ha ha get it"? Luan jokingly says

"And you must be Luan"?

"You got that right and the one on the couch is Luna".

"What up dude"? Luna asks trying to act normal

"Not much I've been good".

Lynn then comes down the stair all dress and ready to go.

"Alright i'm ready to go and I see you met a few of my sisters"?

"Yeah they're pretty cool people".

"Yeah but wait until the others show up".

"Well when you put it like that we better get going".

"Hey Lori can you let mom and dad know that i'm out when they get back"? Lynn asks

"I was going to anyway but you got it".

"Thanks okay Leo lets go".

 **(At the mall)**

Lynn and Leo arrive at the mall and start walking around trying to get to know each other

"Okay so I know you have 10 siblings is there anything else about you"? Leo asks

"Well I'm really into sports and I kind of also like hanging out with my friends but I'm not as crazy about it unlike Lori and Leni".

"That's cool".

"So what about you you haven't said much about yourself". Lynn saids

"hmmmm Lets see I'm a only child I like to skateboard and my dad is a CEO of some business".

"What about your mom"?

"Don't have one she left when I was a baby".

"Oh and you're okay with that"?

"Well since I never had one growing up it doesn't really bother me".

"Oh I guess when you put it like that I can understand why you're so calm about it".

"Oh thank gosh i'm glad you understand my friend Rodney is always like Leo how can you be so calm about that your crazy dude"! Leo explains

"Oh man that much suck".

"No not really he just looks out for me kind of like a brother".

"Wow that sounds cool my siblings always have my back but not always Lola

"The crazy princess one"?

"Yep but don't call her crazy to her face".

"Wasn't planning on it".

"Hey i'm getting hungry want to find a place to eat"? Lynn asks

"You know it I know a great place".

"Cool lead the way".

 **(At the restaurant)**

After Lynn and Leo leave the mall they head to the place Leo told her about.

"You know this has been fun between moving to a new part of town and starting a new school it was cool to just relax". Saids Leo

"Yeah I know what you mean it can get kind of crazy at my house".

"I can understand that".

"Well well well what do we have here"? saids a boy Leo and Lynn's age

"Asher what do you want"? Leo asks

"Nothing just wanted to see how my good buddy Leo has been".

"We are not buddies anymore".

"What just one bad incident and you want nothing to do with me and the boys"?

"You almost got me arrested"!

"So"?

"Look i'm hanging out with a friend so if you mind I want you to leave".

"Whatever I was leaving anyways you used to be cool Leo".

Asher leaves the restaurant and it's just Leo and Lynn again.

"Wait you almost got arrested"?! Lynn asks consumer

"Look that was 6 months ago I used to hang out with Asher and his two brothers Zack and Ryder but they almost got me in trouble with both my dad and the cops so I stopped hanging out with them there just being babies about it". Leo explains

"So you not a bad boy"?

"No trust me I was just dumb and thought they were cool then I grew a brain and realized they're nothing but trouble".

"Well that's good to know". Lynn saids relief

"Glad you understand sorry for scaring you".

"It's okay let's just pretend that never happened".

"I agree".

Lynn and Leo then have lunch together forgetting that they even saw Asher.

 **(Back at the loud house)**

Leo walks Lynn back to her house by the time they get back it's late afternoon

"Well that was fun we should do that again". Leo says

"Yeah it was great I would invite you in but I don't think you're ready to meet all the loud siblings".

"That's okay I was going to head home anyway see you at school"?

"You know it".

"Well in that case have a good rest of your day then".

"Same with you see ya".

Leo starts to make his way home while Lynn walks inside and is greeted by all 9 of her sisters.

"So how was the date"? Lori asks

"Yeah tell us all about I bet it was tots adorable". Leni

"I'm not usually into this sort of stuff but ekkkkk". Liza saids with her lisp

"Guys it was not a date it was just a hangout now can you please just go".

"Whatever miss cranky". saids Lola

Lynn makes her way upstairs to her room while the others go back to doing the sprite thing Luna has a weird look and her face so Luan asks if she's okay.

"Hey Luna you okay you don't look too good".

"Yeah i'm fine i'm just going to go to our room".

Luna runs up the stairs in into her room and slams the door the gives a sigh of relief when she's alone.

"That was close". Luna says to herself

"I really want to tell the others but I promise mom I wouldn't I just gotta be careful".

 **A/N: And that's the 3rd chapter for you all slightly longer than the last one but like I said chapter will get longer as the story goes along I'm not sure when the 4th chapter will come out cause I never finished it but when I have time I'll take a look where I left off and get it out soon later peeps**

 **Izzy**


	4. When Someone Has Your Back

It's Monday morning and Lynn was just about to make her way to school she opens the door and is greeted by Leo.

"Leo what are you doing here?" Lynn asks

"What i'm not allowed to walk to school with my friend?"

"No I just assumed you would meet me at school."

"Then let's go I'll race you."

"it's on."

Lynn and Leo then start racing to the school with Leo shortly in the lead".

 **(At school)**

Lynn and Leo arrived at school Leo runs into the school and dose a victory pose

"Yes I knew I could beat you."

"Hey you only got lucky." Lynn said

"Or is it because you're too slow?"

"Whatever."

The first bell goes off and students start heading to there first class And so do Leo and Lynn who is still gloating about his win along the way.

 **(Random time skip to after school)**

Leo is walking home by himself today mainly because Lynn had to stay after for another one of her sports teams Leo was just minding his own business when suddenly he hears something.

"Come on kid just hand it over." A familiar voice said

"Yeah just hand it over." Another familiar voice said as well

"No way why don't you leave?" The third voice asked

Leo sneaks behind a bush to get a look of what has going on, once he sees He figures out it's Asher, and Ryder messing with a white haired boy who is sitting on the ground.

"Come on kid we don't have all day." Ryder said

"Yeah we have places to be ya know." Asher adds

"Then why don't you leave?" Lincoln asks

"Cause we need the money, now hand it over." Asher answers

"Leave him alone you two." Leo says while revealing himself

"Hey look who it is, it's our good friend Leo." Ryder says

"I'm not your friend anymore." Leo tells them

"Awww is it because of what happened?" Ryder asks

"Yes it is."

"Come on man it was six months ago, move on already." Asher says

"I'm not here to talk about that, so leave him alone."

Ryder, Asher, and Leo all look at each other for a few seconds finally Asher, and Ryder had enough and decide to leave.

"Whatever man." Asher says

They both ride off on there bikes but Ryder says something as they leave.

"You made a big mistake messing with us Leo you just wait."

After the few seconds they're both out of view and Leo walks over to Lincoln.

"You alright?" Leo asks

"Yeah I'm good, Thanks."

Leo helps Lincoln up from the ground and they begin walking.

"You're Lynn's brother right?"

"Yeah, why you ask."

"I know her me and her are on the football team."

"Oh yeah!, she mentioned she hung out with that same person the other day you're Leo right?"

"Yep the one and only."

"So why are you walking alone?"

"Lynn said something about soccer paradise today."

"You don't do other sports?"

"I do it's just most of them are in the spring so I'm just doing football season then I'm gonna take winter off to do other things."

"Like what?"

"No clue just whatever happen I guess."

After a bit of walking the both arrive at Lincoln's house and stop walking.

"Wanna come in?, It's kind of cold outside."

"Na I'm good, My house isn't far anyways."

"Okay well,...thanks for helping me out back there."

"No problem, and tell Lynn I said hey."

"Will do."

Lincoln walks into his house were Luna was on the couch trying to pretend everything was normal.

"Hey there little bro." Luna says

"Hey Luna are mom and dad here?"

"No they just left the Lori and Leni to go shopping."

"And Luan?"

"Has a gig at the other side of town."

"Where's Lynn?" Luna asks

"Soccer paradise."

"Oh."

Lincoln makes his way to the couch and sits down were he notices Luna looking around paranoid.

"Hey Luna you….alright."

"Why do you ask that?"

"You look a little…...jumpy."

"I'm fine I just….need to get a drink of water., you need anything?"

"Just a soda please."

"Coming right up."

Luna quickly makes her way into the kitchen and pours a big glass of water for herself she the sits at the table and takes a deep breath.

"Come on Luns you can't blow your cover keep it together man."

Luna then grabs a soda from the fridge and makes her way back into the living room slightly more clam than before but still nervous.

 **(With Leo)**

Leo arrives at his house and opens the door he steps inside and makes his way to the living room and turns on the TV, a few minutes later a man in a blue tux walks through the door just hanging up on his phone he looks at Leo and smiles.

"Hey Leo how was school?" He asked

"School was fine." He answers

The man then walks into his office but with the door still open he continues to talk to Leo.

"Want pizza for dinner?" he asks

"Yeah pizza sounds good dad."

After getting a menu from his desk he walks out into the living room and begins looking.

"You know if you want Leo you can invite your new friend over whenever you like as long as it's okay with her parents."

"Can I invite her tonight?"

"Sure just make sure she gets here before the food dose."

Leo goes to his room and quickly grabs his phone he calls Lynn's number and luckily she answers.

"Hey Leo." Lynn said

"Hey Lynn, I know this is last minute but you want to come over to my place for dinner?"

"Yeah sure just let me ask my parents, what time do you want me to come over."

"Just some time before 6:30."

"Alright see you later."

"See ya."

Leo hangs up and lays in his bed in relief he then let's out a happy sigh and looks at the ceiling.

"Looks like things are getting better for Leo Linux."

But little did Leo know trouble was soon about to catch up to him.

 **A/N: Hoped you all liked this new chapter tho I may slow down a bit because I'm going to focus more of my time on my Wattpad story Family troubles but don't worry I'll still update this as often as I can and I hope you all have a good day/night later peeps**

 **Izzy**


End file.
